X
by Akartoshi
Summary: "Sir? The first human genetically modified with pokemon genes was a success…but there were…unpredicted consequences. Test subject X freed the other unfinished subjects, and they all are coming to take revenge..." Rated T for language, masochisia and violence.
1. I, X

I sat against the wall and picked up the grey bouncy ball next to me, flinging it up. It ricochet against the wall and flew back into my hand. I smiled. Such a simple object... yet fascinating. Whenever you threw it out, it always returned to you. Unlike emotions. When you gave out compassion, happiness, enjoyment... your reward is betrayal, anger...

A bright car light shined into my window. I winced and put my hands over my eyes. In the light, you couldn't hide, everyone sees you, expects you and is disappointed if you don't "behave"...

I loved the unknown. Darkness and desolation were my cup of tea. Nobody expects you to be this or that, nobody even sees you...

Sighing, I jumped back on my bed, turning on my phone. The bright light annoyed me but I knew I needed to do this. Opening my messages, I grinned when I saw 2 unread texts.

"dont worry, your 15 so i can hide you easy but"  
"U know i am goin to kill u right"

I chuckled at the last comment, sliding my finger across the virtual keyboard.

"Yes."

Shortly after, my phone vibrated with a reply.

"Good..."

I turned off my phone. I had confirmed it, and that was all I needed. Slowly, I put the phone against the table and picked up a new object; one that was metal, sharp and stained with red. Slowly, I turned it around and aligned it with my torso. I took a deep breath.

This was for a greater good.

Without a second thought, I thrust it deep into my muscles as my nerves fired and reacted to my sudden impulse. Gasping for air, I let the pain overwhelm me as I crumpled to the floor dripping with blood. Dizzy, I put my own flesh on the table. Step one was complete. Step two was to not die. I frantically slid my hand across the table until I gripped a match. Quickly striking it, I set a piece of paper on fire, and slammed it against my bloody torso.

I screamed internally as pain shot over my sides. On my exterior however, I was a blank slate. Now that I burned the wound, it had cauterized so I was not going to die.

"I am okay." I told myself, but as I got up, I was dragged to the floor by pain's grasp. "What's wrong... You are fine..." I reassured and attempted to get up again, to no avail. I was not fine.

I lay helplessly on the floor. Would I lose to death this early on in the game? I had yet to leave. But here I was, a miserable heap, a miserable disgrace laying on my bed.

"You're broken." I heard a voice say. It was my childhood frieds... The ones I held dear... The ones who betrayed me.

"I am sorry." I replied, tears streaming down my face. They laughed and pointed. "Look at him! You deserve this!"

"Stop it." I replied. They jeered at me and threw paper balls.

"Stop!" I yelled, turning to face them. Nothing was there... they were figments of my imagination. Having nothing else to do, I turned back. Only to see them.

My blood boiled as I saw my parents standing there. Always, they lied. Always, they told me I was their loved one. Yet, they all left me. They hated me.

"Go away..."

"What? After all I did for you? I raised you, clothed you..."

"That was your choice!" I screamed back as pain shot through my sides. I couldn't fight the pain. Over and over, my parent's excuses danced in my head. "...I help you when you need help..."

"...You owe me a great deal of things..."

I was angry. I felt hate start to build up.

"Everyone hates you..."

Anger lapped at my feet, like a tsunami and almost crashed down on me. But I avoided it. "I did something wrong." I reassured, as I calmed down.

"I love you."

Hate immediately crashed on me, as I shot up despite the pain.

Hate filled my vision as I turned to my parents and reached for my knife.

Hate! I ran out of bed and ran up to my father. No, he wasn't my father...

 **HATE!** I screamed as loud as I could and sank the knife through his chest, ripping it out and pushing it in again as he spurted a beautiful, sweet red. I only relived that memory for a short while longer as I realized he had long been killed.

"Get a grip of yourself." I mumbled as I held the knife close to my heart. I loved this tool, so powerful. It controls emotions; pull it out and all fell before you.

I had little to think about when I realized _she_ would be waiting. Grumpily, I stepped up and broke from my daydream. I walked past the blood soaked carpets until I reached the wooden door. Turning around, I pulled a matchbox out of my pocket. No evidence was to be left behind; I was to die.

My flesh that I had cut out was enough proof.

The match dropped and engulfed the surrounding furniture, lighting it up. I would have loved to see my house burn to the ground, but the bright light made me do otherwise, as I left the house.

As I left my old life.

The bitter cold contacted my skin. I hardly even noticed. I was so focused on seeing _her_ again. Obviously, she was too, as a blinding light appeared in front of me. Gracefully, she stepped out, making no attempt to conceal her pink-white tail, pointed ears and her triangular nose.

"Hello, William."

In the blink of an eye, I was right next to her, and so was my fist, which slammed into her face. "MY NAME IS X!" I roared. She grinned and wiped off the blood from her mouth. "I see you haven't lost your charm." She replied. I stared at her, as she stared back. I liked how she didn't care, or flinch. If I did that to any regular human… you could imagine their reaction. She sighed. "Eventually, I will do that to you too, and it will be the last thing you see." She told me frankly. Before I could reply, she held out a hand. "X, let's stop wasting time."

I reached for her hand, and the world around me twisted and molecules disintegrated into new compounds. Finally, I was no longer in a dark street, but in a small room with a cozy fireplace.

"Alpha, you know I hate the light." I complained. Alpha ignored me and sat on a chair. When I didn't move, she reshaped my atoms and repositioned them on the couch. I just sighed and leaned back. There was no point fighting against someone who controlled matter and space. "Good choice." She commented, throwing an arm around me. "Why not go into your true form?" She asked.

"I prefer this."

"Man, you're still no fun."

She was too lazy to grab the remote, so she teleported it into her hands and turned on a TV. We watched it, still sitting in front of the fireplace.

"...was burning to the ground this evening. Witnesses say they found the house on fire at around 2:30 AM. A corpse of Sarah Smith and David Smith was found, as well as remains of their teen son William Smith. His entire body was not recovered, but the amount of body parts found that belonged to him meant that he did not survive the incident."

Alpha chuckled. "So, how did you do it?" She asked. I stared at the burning house on live television.

"Did what?" I replied, my eyes fixated on the flickering image. "I did nothing. William Smith is dead."

* * *

 **Welp, this was just an introduction paragraph. Explanations on why he is who and what he is will be next chapter. I really did not know how to jumpstart this, so I decided to do something emotional. Tell me what you think! Action and more details next chapter. Bye!**


	2. Memories

"Did what?" I replied. "I did nothing. William Smith is dead." Alpha smiled. "Well, go get J to heal you." I got up despite the pain and turned around. "Be quick." She added as I slowly got up. I knew what she meant by "being quick." so I sighed, and time around me stood still. Controlling time was my specialty, and I could bend it at will. Hobbling down the corridor, I finally reached a huge yet empty room and resumed time.

"Welcome back." J told me. He was sitting in a couch, one that was half unfinished, and was drawing something. I did not comment, but walked up to him and lifted up my shirt, revealing my charred skin below my ribcage. J looked at it and lifted up a hand. "You know, if I were you, I would not have been able to stand that pain… You're impressive." He admired, as his hand slowly warmed up against my skin. It started to repair itself, and where there was once a burned indentation, there was now fresh, new skin. J could give and take life at will.

Once he finished healing me, I lowered my shirt without a word of thanks. After all, I was giving him an order. I didn't need to be nice; in fact, I set him free, so he was thanking me.

I set everyone free.

I headed back to the room that Alpha was in, going up some staircases and passing by the others as they exchanged excited looks. Ignoring them, I finally found myself back at the gigantic medieval doors. Pushing them aside, I saw Alpha lying there, feasting on olives.

"Alpha, we have work to do." I told her with a frown. She just tossed me one, and resumed eating. "X, enjoy yourself for once. You aren't going to be alive for much more…"

I scowled and threw the olive behind me. Sitting next to her, I pulled out a piece of paper with names on it. The header for it was _Project Evolution._ Thrusting it at Alpha, I showed her some names that weren't crossed out.

"Gather them." I ordered, then left the room.

I headed up to my own room, which was dusty and a mess. It had been 15 years since I last went here. Without bothering to clean up, I jumped onto the bed. This place… this was the only time I was normal. Only here I could be happy. Until that day…

"X?" Called a voice, snapping me out of my daydream. I grunted in acknowledgement.

"Good to see you again."

"What do you want, Delta?" I replied surlily.

"I traced the remaining members of Project Evolution. They have come to Sinnoh, and are starting a new experiment…" he told me.

I growled and slammed my fist on the bed, scattering the dust across the room. "Was I not enough? Are they that sadistic that they crave to torture more humans and pokemon?!" I yelled. Delta just stood there. "You know, this is Cyrus we are talking about. He doesn't give a shit." He added.

I jolted up. I had to stop him; to end him. For so many years, he put me through so much. Now, it was my turn.

Quickly, I headed back to Alpha's room. "Is it time?" I asked. She was holding a paper, crossing out lists and mapping information. "Almost." She replied. I grumbled angrily. "We don't have all year."

"Actually, they are heading to Veilstone City in two days. We can meet them there."

"Great. Coordinate it." I commanded, and once again left for my room. Delta was still standing there. Ignoring him, I slammed my exhausted body onto the bed.

"X, do you need anything?" Delta asked. I knew he had the best of intentions, but I wanted my own space. Waving a hand, I signaled him to leave. He sighed. "I just want to thank you, we all do, for freeing us that day." He told me.

"Don't bother." I replied coldly. Again, he sighed, but mentioned one more thing before leaving.

"You know, Alpha won't kill you. There's no way she will bring herself to it."

My relaxed mood suddenly turned into a rage. "ALPHA WILL KILL ME, OR YOU ALL DIE!" I yelled. Delta was startled a little, and lowered his head in an apology before trying to make a quick exit. "Wait." I ordered. "You will convince Alpha otherwise, or I will end you all."

"O-okay…"

"Now, begone." I told him as he quickly closed the door.

I wasn't going to sleep. Sleeping made you vulnerable, dependent. You were trusting yourself to your abode for your life and protection. I only trust myself, so that was out of the option, Instead, I wasted my time by rolling around hacking up dust. Then, I started to think about it. Those experiments… those people…

" _William! Your dad loves you, okay? Stay strong, this won't hurt much…"_

" _I love you too daddy! B-but it really hurts…"_

" _Wow… Magnificent! Guys, guys! Look at what test subject X can do! He-he paused time! William, show them again."_

" _You complete failure! NOBODY LIKES YOU! You're friends left you, everyone left you. Worthless idiot! Ugh, after we invested so much time and money into you… You were supposed to control time for us, but now only you hold the power."_

" _I am sorry! I tried my best! P-please, don't put me back in there, Dad, stop it! It hurts! It really does! STOOOOP!"_

" _What? After all I did for you? I raised you, clothed you… you owe me a great deal of things. Now, go in there and do not disappoint me again."_

" _Please."_

" _Guards? Sedate him."_

" _William, meet test subject Alpha. She was modified genetically with Palkia, as you were modified genetically with Dialga. Time and space, meet."_

" _You know… I love my dad but he… he…"_

" _X, you're brainwashed. They only want you and me for our powers. They do not love you, they do not care about you."_

" _W-what? It can't be, my dad loves me!" I cried, holding back tears. Through the cell bars, Alpha hugged me. "It's okay… X… we will be there for one another…" she cooed. I cried and cried, as Alpha calmed me down._

" _Idiot! You can't even kill it! Stop time right now and kill the damn thing! Worthless, just like you!"_

 _I gulped, and took a deep breath, pausing time. Why should I kill such a poor animal? It was helpless, like me…_

 _Resuming time without killing the cat made my dad punch me, and kick me to the ground. I cried in pain, but this time I stood strong. "I will not harm it!" I cried, as my dad kicked my ribcage. It stung and was itchy with pain._

" _Take him to test subject J." I was wheeled down past an array of broken humans, all with letters ranging from F, G, H, I and finally J. Once inside, J gently reached for my wound with pity in his eyes, healing it up._

" _Take this. I created it with my energy. Use it wisely." Alpha instructed as she handed a beautifully decorated knife through the cell bars. By this time, I had lost all emotions for my dad, or anyone. Love, trust, friendship… all of that was replaced with rage. Burning hatred fueled me to move on. I wanted everyone I knew that was not locked in a cell dead. And then it happened…_

I tried to stop myself from remembering every little incident of the past. I screamed in frustration as my brain kept force feeding me the intricate details that I wanted to forget. Quickly, I grabbed the knife that was next to me and impaled my thigh. The memories I experienced was immediately replaced with pain.

Pain was always amazing. When you cut yourself, all brain activity was directed to pain receptors and you stopped thinking. It was the only way to suddenly switch and forget any gruesome images that you did not want to remember. Pain was like an eraser for your artistic brain. I completely forgot what I was previously thinking about and instead grabbed my now bleeding thigh as it stung and hurt. Slowly, I started to lose consciousness as my blood pressure rapidly declined. I loved that feeling. When you cling on to conscious; when you grasp for it and let go of memories; that was the best thing ever.

Like all good things, it had to come to an end. As I lay there on the brink of fainting, I started to remember everything again. I wasn't remembering every little detail, but I couldn't get my dad out of my mind. Cursing him and myself, I picked up the knife again, aiming at my other leg when a knock sounded on the door. I paused time, got a towel, cleaned up and resumed time with me opening the door. Alpha was standing there and she ran inside. Suddenly, she looked at me with dismay. She always knew if I had inflicted pain on myself.

"X, please! Stop cutting yourself!" She asked, upset. I cursed her under my breath. All it took was her, her to be upset, her to be disappointed, and I would bend over backwards for her. I was the one who controlled everything, yet she controlled me. Sure; I hit her, pushed her and upset her before, but that was because I wanted it to happen. It was not something to be surprised about but when she felt sorry for me… I felt totally under her control, as if she intoxicated me. I grumbled angrily as she threw her arms around me. "X, we will free them, and get Cyrus. Please…you promised."

"I hate you." I mumbled back. I never liked how she could move me around like a pawn. It was unfair. She smiled a little and stole the knife out of my hand.

"Two more days… two days until we settle it. We will make things right." She told me. This was the end of a 15 year long journey full of pain, torture and hatred. But she also had forgotten something else.

"Two more days until you kill me." I replied. I felt her muscles tense. She gripped me tighter, but did not respond. She just looked at me with pleading eyes. "You can take my knife away - control me all you want but this is not something you decide." I added, combatting her hopeful look. As she did not say a word, I broke the embrace and headed down the hall.

With the others help, everyone was gathered at the grand hall of the palace. Alpha, who was disheartened a couple minutes ago, now stood tall and proud amongst everyone else. That was her way of coping with everything. On the outside, she was hardy, but on the inside, she was kind and emotional. You would never have guessed by merely observing her.

Everyone sat at the grand hall, all excited to see that I had joined them tonight. I decided to give a little speech, I stood up and spoke. "Every one of us were used as tools. Every day, we went through hell. Every day, nobody noticed or cared. For the last year, we have been preparing to bring those behind project evolution to justice. In two days, that time will come. Tonight, I join you all in dinner on our last day here. Tomorrow, we make for Veilstone city!"

Everyone chanted my name in unison. "X, X, X, X!"

"TOMORROW, WE WILL MAKE THINGS RIGHT!"

Everyone cheered and clapped, until eventually, I sat down. Thanks to Alpha's help, she created tons of exotic dishes in front of us, which everyone enjoyed. I only ate a morsel before heading back to my unfrequented room.

Having nothing else better to do, I picked up the grey bouncy ball and flung it against the wall again. I stayed like this throwing the ball as it came back into my hands, killing time until the sun rose. I stopped throwing the ball, and crushed it as anger pumped through my blood. Today would be the day...

Today I will kill him.

Today I will die.


	3. Sadism (Warning: Violence)

We all knew what our mission was. Go in there, get the jewel of life, eradicate the remaining scientists, free up the new test subjects, leave and enjoy life, ending 15 years of torture. But there would still be scars. We would still be changed. Nothing could turn us back to normal; nothing could fix us. So, we merely did what we could, and that was our mission.

Or at least that was what I had told everyone. With the Jewel of life, I could regain my full powers. Sure, I could stop and start time, but I could not advance it or rewind it. Once I obtained it, I had different plans. The first part was true; we would storm the laboratory and I wanted to see Cyrus suffer. Luckily for me, I would see him in agony twice.

When I had the Jewel of life, I would go back in time. Before this even sprouted. Before Cyrus was an adult. Before I was twisted. I would go back and save everyone. What would have been emotionally destroyed test subjects would live happy lives as regular people. I would give them peace. They would not be caged and experimented on, and they will live and enjoy their lives. As for now, we lived in a constant struggle. Even after we kill Cyrus, we would have no use. Mentally ill homeless teenagers with no job and life.

I just told them that lie because otherwise they would stop me. Even Alpha was so upset at the idea of me going back in time. Because I would die. No, I would still be alive, but everything and everyone currently around me would be replaced by their happy, test subjectless selves. Obviously, that was my intention, but it meant that I would be forgotten. J, Delta, Alpha, Everyone would never meet each other. I would be alone in the new world, suffering by myself. Nobody would ever know what would have happened to them, that I gave up my own world of happiness for them, or that I even existed.

I would not be selfish. As much as I did not want to leave behind this reality, this was what I and only I could do with my powers. To be honest; I doubt it would really make any difference on me. Already, I was lonely. Why would that change?

Getting up, I groggily headed to the grand hall, where Alpha had gathered everyone. Their eyes lit up when they saw me enter. "Everyone. Alpha briefed you on our goal right?"

I took their nods as a yes and continued. "This is our chance. Save the new patients, kill the scientists. Leave Cyrus to me."

"FOR JUSTICE!" They chanted in unison.

Veilstone city was rather cramped. The people in here were the lower class; this was the crime capital, gambling central and poorer city of Sinnoh after all. We broke up into groups. Alpha and I went first as the others walked behind buildings and past shadows.

As we headed past some back alleys, it obviously attracted some negative attention. At least, Alpha did. Walking down dodgy parts of town was obviously not a good idea for regular people. A group of men smoking cigarettes and probably doing drugs saw us coming and they got up, heading to our direction. I did not flinch, run, or even react. They were not my priority. Ignoring then earned a chuckled from one man as he slowly approached Alpha, whistling. "Ey yo baby girl!" He yelled. The others also came next to her. We just kept walking past, until one man grabbed Alpha. "C'mere!"

I landed a punch on the guy. He was in his 30s and was muscular, and it did nothing to him. I knew it wouldn't knock him out, but I was just warning him. "Stop it." I commanded coldly. They grinned and cracked their knuckles. "Fuckin' kid needs to learn a lesson!" He yelled. "Grab him!" He ordered, as two men twisted my wrist into an armlock. Though it seemed like my 15 year old body would be crushed, I was not losing this fight. The man just grinned and picked up his cigarette. Alpha watched in dismay as she was held back by two other men who ordered her to strip. I rolled my eyes; always there were gang members trying to fuck her. When she didn't, they threatened her. "If you don't do it, we will kill your boyfriend and burn him!"

She looked at me and was honestly about to take her clothes off when I quickly interjected. "Go ahead."

The same gang member cracked his knuckles again and took his cigarette out of his mouth, lighting the tip of it. "Smart ass over here's gonna learn a fuckin' lesson!" He yelled, thrusting the cigarette against my chest, scorching my skin. Alpha looked at me desperately. Any normal human would have screamed. It was painful; even I could feel that.

But I was not normal. I let the pain rush through my body, and turned it into energy. Pain fueled me; it was always a part of me. I never fell to pain, and I wasn't going to now. Slowly, as the cigarette burned my flesh, I descended into my animal instinct. As he kept his hand against my chest, disconcerted that I did not react like they expected, I lunged at his finger. My teeth sank right into it, dislodging it from the bone as he screamed. I spit his finger out at one of the guys holding me back, which hit him straight in the eye. Instinctively, he let go of me to rub his eye.

It was too easy. With my now free hand, I jabbed my other captor in his lower throat, puncturing the skin. From there, I yanked as hard as I could as his flesh tore from his body. Screaming and in pain, he lost balance. I assisted his fall by completely jumping ontop of him and slamming my foot straight through his already injured neck. As it cracked and he ceased breathing, I knew that I had one down. Turning to the others, they looked at me with horror, and fear. It sent shivers down my spine… shivers of ecstasy. I loved their fear; their screams of pain was music to my ears.

The next guy pulled out a knife and lunged at me. I didn't move. I, however, snatched the knife from him and stabbed myself, looking straight at them as it pierced my skin. I only did this to make them uncomfortable, and it worked. They looked at each other with fear on their face. Seeing that made me moan in sadistic pleasure, worsening their discontentment. Now, it was their turn to suffer. I ran up to one man, grabbing his nose piercing and with all of my strength, I retracted my finger, still holding it. As it tore his nose, he cried out in pain, giving me enough time to rip his tongue out. Blood filled my vision and poured across the floor. I loved every bit of it. I craved more. I needed them to suffer. A sudden blow to my head knocked me back to consciousness. It wasn't one of them who did that; they were paralyzed with fear. It was Alpha.

"Leave, or die." She offered to the group of men. Quickly, they ran away, shouting profanities and calling me names. I was actually disappointed; my craving was not satisfied. However, when she grabbed me and hugged me, I snapped back to reality. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I cried. She teared up a little, tightening her embrace. "It's okay…"

"I am a fucking idiot!" I cried, frustrated that I did all that in front of her. Alpha smiled.

"I don't blame you for who and what you are."

That's right! Cyrus… Cyrus was the one that did all of this. I was played by him, and the other members of Project Evolution. We had to stop them, and not waste any more time.

Hand in hand, Alpha and I headed through the narrow alley, still awkwardly apart from one another. I was a monster… my nature was to kill. Alpha did not seem to care about what just happened and leaned her head on my shoulder. I smiled a bit. Alpha, no matter what, was always there for me. Just as she promised…

We met up with J, another test subject called C and S. J, C, and S were to obtain necessary keys and items needed for invading the Galactic headquarters, which was where Delta had traced them to be experimenting. They handed me a keycard, a key and a lockpick. We waited, and soon Delta, O and K came with tools. Boxcutters, lighters and petrol, hammers, all that good stuff. Even though Alpha controlled space, without the Jewel of Life, she could only reposition objects that she already knew existed. Finally, the entire group gathered; Alpha, B, C, Delta, E, F, G, and so on.

When we had gathered everyone, we snuck around behind the building. The ocean was north of the gigantic, spiky headquarter and it meant that nobody would be looking south. Slowly, I hammered my way through the wall, and with Zeta's help, she destroyed all sound waves that I was making, and we sneakily got through the back wall. Then, Zeta, U and K went in first. Like ninja's, they went around, knocking out guards silently. Our powers were weakened here as the Jewel of Life combatted our strengths.

After the path had cleared, we snuck after then, and Delta, F and O went to go find the right direction. I stayed back, waiting for them to come back but they never did. We then all decided to head in their direction after waiting for half an hour. Eventually, we went down a couple winding staircases, venturing past despoiled rooms until we made our way to a set of double doors. As I opened it, an enormous force struck me, and I flew back and hit myself against the wall. The others, who were trailing behind saw and quickly hid themselves as I instructed them to.

"I am afraid I cannot let you go any further… William."

I gritted my teeth as my name was mentioned. Looking up, I saw a creature with yellow tendrils, a black body with grey and red stripes and the figure was a male that appeared to be around 12 years old. I clenched my fist and looked up at him.

"Gabriel."

 **Hooray! I finally completed another chapter. Please note that sadly, I won't be continuing this story until a couple days later because I want to get some work done on my other story called "On a secluded mountain." Don't fret though; I already have an ending planned for this series, and if you want a spoiler for the ending I will put it below. If not, just click to the next chapter. Thank you for the support and motivation!**

 **For the spoiler, read this backwards. Yppahtonsti**


End file.
